


Outside Of The Known - The Dragon Prince

by Elytric



Category: The Dragon Prince
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Rayllum
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:34:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24193663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elytric/pseuds/Elytric
Summary: Despite the efforts to stop Viren and his army, the Battle On Storm Spire takes a turn for the worst when Aaravos manages to banish Callum, Rayla, and Ezran out of the entire continent, but not before they bring Zym along. They find themselves in a new location, with tall buildings, and wheeled vehicles that seemed to move on their own. Where are they, and how are they going to bring Zym back to Xadia?
Relationships: Aaravos/Viren (The Dragon Prince), Amaya/Janai (The Dragon Prince), Azymondias & Callum & Rayla (The Dragon Prince), Azymondias & Ezran (The Dragon Prince), Callum & Ezran & Rayla (The Dragon Prince), Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince), Claudia & Soren (The Dragon Prince), Claudia/Viren (The Dragon Prince), Ethari & Lain & Runaan & Tiadrin (The Dragon Prince), Ethari/Runaan (The Dragon Prince), Lain & Rayla & Tiadrin (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Outside Of The Known - The Dragon Prince

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this plot while talking with my brother. I think it seems pretty interesting so I am deciding to create a fan-fiction about it, although I never have created a fan fiction, so I apologize if the formatting and notes seem bad. I still don't know how to put notes on each chapter. This is a learning process, isn't it? I hope you like the story either way, and depending on your responses I will continue the story. I have nothing better to do during this quarantine, sooo here you go.

Callum was panting from running up the stairs. Even with Ventus Spiralis he was out of breath. He needed to get to Rayla, he needed to tell her everything was going to be okay. The battle was looking up and it looked like they were going to win. The soldiers did not need him at the bottom anymore, so he was coming up to find Rayla. He knew he could take his time, but knowing Rayla she would be worrying out of her mind. He looked to the sky and wished that a dragon would come at that very moment. As if on cue, he heard the whooshing of air and the flap of wings as a dragon landed in front of him. It was the dragon they had saved from Soren and Claudia! "If you understand me, can you get me to the top please?" asked Callum. The dragon bent her head to reveal that Ezran and Bait were riding her. Callum said “Ezran! How is the battle going down there?”

“It doesn’t matter, we have to get to the top because Viren somehow got up! Hop on, fast.”

Callum climbed on without a word as they flew to the Spire. The passengers couldn't help but look over the edge of the dragon and admire how high in the air they were, even if it made them anxious. Bait was turning a purple color, which made Callum chuckle slightly despite the dire situation.

As their journey to the top of the Storm Spire ended they were greeted with a surprised Rayla encased in ice up to her neck. Callum, Ezran, and Bait dismounted and ran over to Rayla. She was struggling with the cold and managed to say “V-v-viren i-is a-a-at t-th-the t-t-top.”

Callum replied with "Ezran, use the torch to get her out" A shriek from Zym, caused Callum to flinch. He started running out of the chamber to get to the top of the Spire when he saw a purple tornado form, pointing in a diagonal direction. To Callum's horror Zym was trapped in it and was struggling to fly away. Callum sprinted to the top of the steps to be greeted with Viren, facing in the opposite direction. Callum started tracing the rune for the fulminus spell when suddenly, Viren’s arm flung backwards and shot a dark pulse at Callum without even looking at him, flinging him backwards. Callum got back up right away and drew the fulminus rune once again. 

This time he was able to complete it, and he yelled “Fulminus!” before Viren could hit him with another dark pulse. The fulminus spell was able to counterattack Viren’s spell, and it was about to hit Viren when he did a lightning spell of his own without even saying a word or drawing a rune, surprising Callum and catching him off guard. He almost lost concentration until he realized that their fulminus spells were clashing. He noticed that Viren had the upper hand and Callum put more focus into his fulminus spell. It was quickly draining Callum, and Viren did not even seem to tire out in the slightest even with only half of his focus on Callum.

The two spells were evenly matched, but Callum was tiring out fast. Callum focused on thoughts of hate towards Viren in an attempt to defeat him. _He is trying to rule over Xadia. He put Ezran in prison. He is willing to kill Rayla and he hates all of Xadia. He will hurt everyone I love if I let him defeat me_. Callum did not even realize that his fulminus seemed to be getting stronger, and seemed to be pushing against Viren’s, not until Viren had to focus completely on Callum, and let go of Zym. Zym flew around and he was too scared to fly down the entire mountain, so he flew behind Callum. At this point Callum was only running on adrenaline and his fulminus was succumbing to Viren’s. Callum put all he had left into his fulminus, and to no avail. It was all he had left as he blacked out.

Viren’s own fulminus was getting weaker, but when Callum fainted, the fulminus struck Callum on the chest and sent him sliding across the floor. Viren started taking steps toward Zym, and held up his staff to create another “purple tornado.” Ezran, Rayla, and Bait reached the top of the steps to see Callum on the ground with his chest sizzling. Rayla rushed to protect Zym and Callum, but Zym jumped in between her legs, taking a few steps toward Viren. Zym’s eyes started turning blue, as if he was charging with electricity. His body started crackling with lightning and when he opened his mouth, a bolt of lightning shot out and weaved around Viren’s staff. It struck Viren’s chest and shot him backwards a few feet. He got up slowly with pure hatred in his eyes. “You will regret doing that!” Rayla could see the huge snake whispering in Viren’s ear. Viren opened his eyes in shock before showing his hatred again. He lifted his staff and when he slammed it into the ground Rayla, Ezran, and Bait blacked out, but not before Rayla was able to lunge and grab Zym.

**~ <->~**

Rayla opened her eye’s slightly to find herself laying in the forest.  _ How did she get there? _ She noticed that Zym was in her arms. Rayla slowly inspected Zym to make sure he was okay. She whispered “Zym, wake up.” into his ear. He woke with a startled yelp but calmed down when he saw Rayla. Rayla put him on the ground and stood up. She took in the scene wondering what had happened. Her mind was dwelling on the whereabouts of Callum and Ezran.  _ Where were they?! _

She decided to look around for food and the others, but made sure not to stray too far from Zym. She walked around a bush after noticing blue and red colors behind it, hoping to find some berries. Instead she found Callum laying down, which was much better than berries. Rayla gasped and knelt down to feel his heartbeat. She put her two fingers on his neck and rapped her other arm around Callum to lift him onto herself. Rayla’s mind was racing,  _ please be ok!  _ Without even realizing it, she whispered aloud “If you’re not alive, I’ll kill you.” Rayla knelt down and kissed him on the forehead.

Rayla lifted Callum up and brought him back to where Zym was laying down. He sighed in disappointment when Rayla let go of him, but still looked very peaceful in his sleep. Zym jumped on top of him and gave him his zappy kisses that Ezran loved. That reminded Rayla of Ezran,  _ If Callum was nearby Ezran has got to be too _ . She got up and looked around for some time, grabbing edible plants along the way, but could not find Ezran. Rayla was panicking and wondered where Ezran was. She didn’t dare walk farther then she already had, so she went back to where Callum was sleeping.  _ Or dying _ she thought to herself, quickly expelling the thought. She sat down and admired Callum’s peaceful face and layed down next to him, wrapping her arm around his shoulders. Now that she thought about it she was very tired. It felt like her energy was drained after over-using her Moonshadow powers, but she had not used any magic. She rested her head on Callum’s shoulder and fell asleep almost instantly.

**~ <->~**

Viren watched as Callum, Ezran, Rayla, Bait, Zym disappeared into darkness. He was angered that they had managed to bring the dragon along. Aaravos whispered “It may seem like a loss, but it was the only way.” Viren trusted Aaravos, and he believed that the dragon would be gone forever. Aaravos had helped him use that spell to send them across the world, someplace that they could never come back from. Viren came down the steps to be greeted with the sight of the sleeping Dragon Queen, Zubeia. He said aloud “Even without the power of the Dragon Prince, yours will suffice in making me the most powerful being on the planet. Removing you from the world will lead to my success.”

Viren set his staff on the ground and started chanting. “Nihtiw esoht fo rewop eht kcus odanrot krad!” The dark tornado was summoned again, this time directed toward Zym’s mother. The darkness wrapped around and curved to accommodate the dragon’s whole body. Even with her power being sucked out the queen did not stir. Her power had been fading ever since the death of her mate, so now she had very little power, even less than Zym, for a dragon. Viren was still filled with power amazingly fast, but just not nearly as much as he had with Zym. The tornado blew the leaves where Zym had rested for moments as an egg, and they blew outside of the chamber.

Down below, the surviving soldiers received the surprise of leaves floating down from the sky, as though it was raining leaves. It was a very beautiful sight, especially after the relief of what they believed was a successful battle. Nobody had found Viren yet, so everybody was celebrating, almost everybody. Opeli, Janai and Amaya knew that if they had not found Viren the battle was not over. The Sunfire elves had already searched the entire area and had not found him. People were helping up the wounded and shouting in victory, when a small human shape walked down the steps. Most of the soldiers thought that it was an ally, but the people closer to him knew who it was. They knew it was Viren, and he had won the battle.

**~ <->~**

Callum slowly opened his eyes, and knew that Rayla was sleeping on him with her arm wrapped around him and the feeling of her four fingered hand on him. He could also smell the lavender on her. He already knew that she had gone looking for food. Callum finally opened his eyes fully and noticed that he was in a forest. He started remembering the recent events. He remembered that Viren had hit him with a fulminus spell.  _ How did I survive that? _ He decided not to dwell on it, and tried to sit up. He flinched from the pain in his chest, and it caused Rayla to stir. He layed back down to make sure she got some sleep. He had no idea how long she had been awake for. Callum was wondering how exactly they had gotten where they were. Why was Zym here if he was supposed to be at the Storm Spire? Why were they in the forest with untreated injuries? Did we win the battle? Callum had so many questions, but decided to try and sleep for a while longer.

The sleep did not come easily. In fact, the only sleep he had were nightmares of losing the Battle at Storm Spire. Viren had killed, or done something that got rid of Callum, Rayla, Zym, Ezran, and Bait. He then took the power from the Queen of Xadia, Zubeia, and put every survivor in prison. He did not spare the injured on either side, and he even put his own son in a prison cell. Claudia was there and she sided with Viren, even knowing the acts he was committing. In his dream Viren was planning to go around Xadia taking over every single elven or draconic home and using every single part for dark magic.

Callum awoke with a start for the second time, and it seemed like early morning at the time. He was sweaty and was heavily breathing, but glad that everything he had seen was probably not real. His waking up caused Rayla to stir, but she did not wake up. Callum was reassured by her peaceful and happy face that everything would be ok. He sat thinking of what might’ve happened for a while. His theory was that they had not reached the Storm Spire and everything was a dream. But this did not look like Xadia. Maybe they had not even reached Xadia, but he was snuggling with Rayla so they were together already. The only other theory he had was that Viren had done something to put them in the human lands, but that doesn’t make sense because Zym was with them, and the whole reason he had attacked Storm Spire was to steal Zym’s power.

Rayla started waking up and Callum pushed her up into a sitting position, while pushing himself off the ground in a manner that caused the least amount of pain. It still hurt a lot, but he managed to successfully sit up. Rayla opened her eyes and looked around, almost dazed, when she noticed Callum was awake. “Callum! Are you okay, let me see. Does it hu-”

“Rayla. Calm down, I’m okay.” He gently smiled at her.

“You got hit by a lightning bolt!” She smiled back but still had concern in her eyes. Callum reached for her hand and she obliged. They sat in comfortable silence until Rayla started explaining what had happened. Callum interrupted when he heard that Ezran had been with them.

“Where is Ezran?” He had obvious worry in his eyes, which in turn made Rayla feel bad that she hadn’t been able to find him.

“I don’t know, I’m sorry I couldn’t find him.” She rested her head against Callum’s shoulder, careful to avoid his injury, and he could feel the tears soaking into his vest..

“Hey I’m sure he’s okay, he can talk to animals remember? If he can do anything, he can protect himself. Trust me.”

“Yeah, you are probably right.” She looked up at his green eyes and smiled, and he smiled back. He could see how grateful she was that he was able to make her happy that way. He leaned in and softly pushed his lips against hers. When he pulled back she reluctantly told him “We should probably be on our way. Our best chance is to find a city or landmark that can help us get back to Xadia.”

“And hopefully find Ezran along the way.” Rayla got onto her feet and, still holding Callum’s hand, she slowly helped pull him up. He put his other arm against the tree they were sitting against, wincing as he was getting up. Once he was standing up he put his arm around Rayla for support.

“Does it really hurt that badly?”

“It’s bearable, but it’ll be a problem for us if we are going to find our way back to Xadia.” He looked in the distance towards where he thought Xadia might be, considering he was looking to where the sun was rising in the east.

They started walking towards the sunrise, with a journey that is even more mysterious than they know.

**~ <->~**

He slowly opened his eyes to find himself in a very white room. He was laying on a bed, not a very comfy bed to say the least. He must be in Xadia, but what did Lord Viren do? He sat up and a few cords that seemed to be taped to his body detached. The man in front of him turned around and said “Slow down there, you had quite the nap sir.” He was obviously a human, and seemed to be a doctor.

“Where am I? Is Zym safe? Did we win?”

“You are in New York. I do not know who Zym is, but I am sure he is okay. I also am not sure what you mean by winning, so I have no answer to that.”

“New York? I have never heard of it. What kingdom are we in? Or are we in Xadia.”

“Listen kid, this is no kingdom. We are in the United States of America. And as far as I know there is no such thing as Xadia.”

“There is no… such thing as Xadia?”

“Well I can never be too sure, let me look it up.” The doctor walked over to a slim rectangle shape item that seemed to be glowing through the front in a way. He put his hand on an object the size of a mouse, and when he moved it around, a small dot moved around the screen. The patient’s mouth was agape in surprise and wonder and confusion. After clicking the small mouse-like object and changing the look of the box, he then turned around and said “Kid, there is no such thing as Xadia.”

“But I just came from there.”

“Well, I don't know what to tell you.”

“Did I have a pet with me when you found me?”

“Oh that color-changing mutant slug? A few scientists took him to report him as a new species. Nobody has ever seen anything like it before.”

“He’s not an it!”

“Calm down, we are just running some experiments. You’ll have him back in no time.”

“Well bring him to me right now!”

“Okay, I need your name first. Nobody knows who you are. Nobody has reported a missing child in the area. We know nothing about you”

“My name is Ezran.”

“And your last name?”

“W-we… What is a last name?”

“You sure are an interesting kid. I’ll bring you your glowing toad back to you soon.”

“Okay, thank you sir.” The doctor nodded and headed out the door, closing it behind him, leaving Ezran with his thoughts.

**~ <->~**

Callum, Rayla, and Zym slowly made progress to the east. It wasn’t long before they reached a mountain path. In fact they nearly found it instantly compared to their time in Xadia. Before they started walking up the path, they had a break. Eating some of the berries Rayla found, hoping they weren’t contaminated. They had no water to clean the berries, let alone any to drink. “How are we going to hide you from the humans? And don’t say Human Rayla because we both know how well that went last time.” Callum chuckled lightly at his own joke, and Rayla smiled. 

“I think my best chance is to climb on the roofs and hide from sight.” Callum did not argue, it seemed like their best chance. They walked up the path together, arm around each others’ shoulders, Zym sitting on Rayla’s head. Once they reached the top of the path they looked down at the city before them. The buildings were extremely tall and magnificent, unlike anything Callum or Rayla had ever seen. This was nothing like the castle or kingdoms they had seen before.

“Rayla… I don’t think we are in Xadia, or the human lands. Where are we?”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this! I will try to post more as much as possible. I have not really developed any sort of schedule so I will probably be posting inconsistently. I am also not sure if these notes are for the end of the chapter, or the entire story in general. So if this at the end of the story in general I hope you liked it!


End file.
